You're There
by jinyeoley
Summary: Baekhyun selalu merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya pria itu tak ada di sampingnya. [CHANBAEK/GS]


You're There  
By : Shaza

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Oneshot (3000+)

NB : **Italic means flashback!**

**© Spark . 2014**

**.**

**It's oke, i'm here now.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap sendu kearah luar jendela. Rintik air yang jatuh dari langit di luar jendela itu nampak enggan berhenti membasahi tanah.

Gadis itu membuang napas lelah, ia pikir berdiam diri di perpustakaan kota adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Namun, nyatanya ia malah mati kebosanan.

Suara rintik hujan yang menenangkan itu menuntun matanya untuk terpejam. Sekelebat _moment_ ketika ia sedang bersama kekasihnya muncul diotaknya, tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"_Kau kedinginan? Geurae, berikan tanganmu,"_

Betapa ia merindukan genggaman tangan besar sang kekasih saat ini. Betul, ia kedinginan dan sangat membutuhkan kehangatan.

"_Kau cantik, Baekhyun-ya!" _

Suara berat kekasihnya. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun, gadis itu, sangat merindukan suara tersebut. Suara kekasihnya yang sedang memanggil namanya.

"_Selamat hari jadi yang ke-4, Sayang," _

Senyuman yang merekah dibibir kekasihnya ketika sedang berbahagia. Baekhyun begitu merindukan senyuman itu. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi, walau hanya sepersekian detik saja.

"_Karena sekarng adalah hari jadi kita, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu seharian diluar? Hanya kita berdua, bagaimana?"_

"_Kau yakin, Chanyeol-ah? Hari ini 'kan dingin sekali,"_

"_Tidak apa,"_

"_Na-nanti kalau aku kedinginan bagimana?"_

"_Aku akan memelukmu sampai kau merasa nyaman dan hangat,"_

Ah, benar juga. Bukankah saat ini Baekhyun kedinginan? Hanya kekasihnya yang dapat membuatnya merasa hangat. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan kekasihnya. Kehangatan yang diberikan sang kekasih ketika ia sedang kedinginan.

"_Baekhyun-ya, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, masih dengan memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat saat-saat dimana Chanyeol, kekasihnyaberada didekatnya. Ia mengingat betul semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

"_Ya Tuhan, kalau tahu begini, lebih baik kita tidak usah jalan-jalan. Lihat wajahmu merah, suhu tubuhmu juga tinggi,"_

Omelan Chanyeol saat itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Baekhyun, ia hanya meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol lewat jemarinya. Jemari Chanyeol yang tengah membelai kening Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri. Ia melayangkan telapak tangannya dan mendaratkan tangan itu diatas keningnya yang tertutup poni. Nampaknya ia sedang ber-_nostalgia_. Senyum yang sebelumnya terpatri dibibir itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika otaknya kembali berputar dan mengingat suatu _moment_ lainnya.

"_Yak. Kau kenapa, Sayang?"_

"_Hiks ... Chanyeol-ah. A-Appa kecelakaan, saat ini ia sedang koma, sedangkan eomma—hiks .. hiks .." _

"_Jangan menangis, Sayang. Aku ada disini," _

"_Tapi aku..."_

"_Sst. Kemarilah,"_

Baiklah, mungkin ia benar-benar sudah merindukan banyak hal yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Matanya yang terpejam itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan air. Bahkan adik bayi yang baru merangkak saja pasti tahu kalau air yang keluar dari matanya itu adalah air mata.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini, ia ingin dipeluk Chanyeol. Seperti saat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_-nya meninggal dunia, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

Saat ini, Baekhyun benar-benar enggan membuka matanya. Ia hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang peduli padanya saat ini?

Biarkan saja ia menangis. Menangisi Chanyeol yang tak ada disampingnya saat ini.

* * *

"_Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."_

"_Tapi, kenapa?"_

"_Eomma yang menyuruhku. Ini semua bukan kemauanku,"_

"_Bukan itu. Tapi kenapa kau mau?"_

"_Kalau aku tidak ke sana, aku akan dijodohkan dengan gadis lain,"_

"_..."_

"_Aku harap kau mengerti, Sayang,"_

Tetesan air hujan mulai mereda di luar sana, sedangkan air mata Baekhyun malah semakin menderas seiring ingatannya tentang Chanyeol berputar-putar di otaknya.

"_Kau harus ingat. Aku ke Amerika bukan untuk mencari gadis lain, tapi untuk belajar, ini paksaan Eomma,_"

Baekhyun mengingat betul perkataan itu, ia memegang perkataan Chanyeol saat itu. Meskipun ia tak tahu benar atau tidak, tetapi ia berusaha mempercayainya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu sering berada didekatnya, mungkin untuk beberapa saat ia harus membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

"_Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan itu,"_

Walaupun saat itu Baekhyun tidak menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol, tapi saat ini ia menjawabnya, dengan suara pelan.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu juga, Chanyeol-_ah_,"

"_Chanyeol-ah. Jika kau pergi, pasti nanti aku sendirian. Iya 'kan?"_

"_Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak sendiri, aku ada disini,"_

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya. Mengingat hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun saat ini. Memegang dada kirinya. Sebagai tanda bahwa Chanyeol ada disana, ya ... jauh didalam sana. Dihatinya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan itu hanya untuk mengingat kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia menghabiskan air matanya untuk menangisi Chanyeol. Tenaganya terkuras hanya karena melakukan dua hal itu. Mungkin otaknya sudah terlalu lelah setelah ia gunakan untuk memikirkan satu masalah, satu orang, dan satu tujuan.

Park Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya di Korea. Kekasihnya yang sedang pergi ke Amerika.

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Napasnya mulai terdengar teratur, sedangkan bahunya nampak naik turun mengikuti hembusan napasnya.

Baekhyun tertidur disana. Mungkin, saat ini tertidur adalah hal yang dapat memulihkan rasa lelahnya. Meski ketika tidur, ia akan kembali mengingat Chanyeol. Karena memori tentang Chanyeol yang masih tersisa di pikirannya itu kembali terbentuk menjadi sebuah mimpinya ketika tidur.

* * *

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Uap tipis sesekali terlihat ketika ia sedang membuang napasnya, hal itu menandakan bahwa cuaca cukup dingin hari ini.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari perpustakaan kota. Ia pikir, sudah terlalu lama ia tertidur disana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.34 KST, dan itu tandanya ini sudah sore. Matahari nampak bersiap-siap tenggelam kearah barat.

Waktu terus berjalan, namun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Toh, di rumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bukankah kedua orang tuanya sudah _pergi_? Ya, beginilah sekarang kehidupan Baekhyun, jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih sering berada diluar rumah, tanpa kuliah.

_Gorgeous Cafe_.

Matanya beralih menatap _cafe_ yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol, dulu. Semua yang berada diluar maupun didalam _cafe_ tersebut masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Hal itu semakin membuat otak Baekhyun kembali mengingat Chanyeol.

Memang ia sama sekali tak berniat melupakan Chanyeol, hanya saja ...  
Chanyeol adalah satu kelemahan terbesar yang ia miliki. Ia akan mudah menangis ketika mengingat kepergian Chanyeol, ia akan mudah tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat suara Chanyeol, ia akan mudah merasa bahagia dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan ketika disana ada Chanyeol.

Pada intinya, Chanyeol adalah pengendali _mood_ maupun kelangsungan hidupnya. Berlebihan memang, tetapi itulah Byun Baekhyun.

Tak berniat berdiri terlalu lama di tengah trotoar itu, akhirnya Baekhyun memasuki _cafe_ tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi.

Cring.

Suara lonceng yang bersentuhan dengan sisi atas pintu itu berbunyi. Menandakan seseorang habis mendorongnya. Dengan kata lain, ada pelanggan baru yang mengunjungi _cafe_ tersebut.

"Selamat datang di...oh, Baekhyun-_sshi_, sudah lama Anda tidak berkunjung," sapa seorang pemuda yang bekerja di _cafe_ itu. Baekhyun tentu saja mengingatnya, karena hampir seluruh pekerja di _cafe_ itu mengenal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang notabene-nya menjadi pelanggan tetap di _cafe_ itu, tentu saja itu dulu. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi.

"Ah. _Ne_. Aku hanya banyak urusan, jadi jarang kesini," dusta Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan. Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di _cafe_ itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia menemukan suatu kejanggalan.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_. Bolehkah Saya bertanya?" tanya pelayan itu sembari mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk dimeja nomor 5. Meja nomor 5 adalah meja favoritnya saat ia bersama Chanyeol, dulu. Satu meja persegi dengan dua bangku yang ditempatkan berhadapan. Meja nomor 5 ini adalah meja satu-satunya yang ditempatkan didekat kaca bening. Kaca bening itulah yang membuat meja nomor 5 terlihat spesial. Karena dari dalam _cafe_, ia dapat melihat pemandangan diluar kaca dengan leluasa.

"Bertanya apa?" sahut Baekhyun mendudukkan tulang duduknya dibangku. Dan meraih buku menu yang sudah tersedia dimeja tersebut.

"Itu ... Kenapa Anda tidak bersama Chanyeol-_sshi_?" mendengar pertanyaan Sang Pelayan, Baekhyun pun refleks menghentikan kegiatannya membolak-balik daftar menu, dan beralih menatap mata pelayan tersebut yang terkesan sedang menginterogasi.

"Ia sedang tidak ada disini," jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali berkutat pada buku menu itu. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan pelayan tadi.

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian menunggu Baekhyun mengatakan apa pesanannya. Baekhyun sepertinya amat kebingungan ingin memilih pesanannya, sampai sebuah suara yang berasal dari pelayan itu menginterupsi.

"Bagaimana kalau _hot chocolate_ saja? Bukankah dulu kalian sering memesan itu saat kesini?" pertanyaannya seperti tepat sasaran, seakan pelayan itu mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sedang kebingungan dalam memilih pesanan. Tapi, yang membuatnya terkesiap adalah kata-kata yang dilontarkan pelayan itu.

Kalian? Apa maksudnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Oh, tidak. Ia tidak mau menangis saat ini.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_,"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap mata Sang Pelayan dengan tatapan kosong, seolah sedang menerawang.

"Maaf,"

Barulah Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab saran yang diberikan pelayan itu. Tentang _hot chocolate_ kesukaannya dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Anda memesan _hot chocolate_ saja, ya? Apa ada yang lain?"Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban yang ia berikan untuk pelayan yang kembali bertanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, pesanan Anda akan disiapkan terlebih dahulu. Saya permisi,"

Setelah kepergian pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pelayan itu, Baekhyun tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menatap kearah luar kaca bening disebelah kirinya. Ia menatap dua bocah kecil yang terlihat sedang mengobrol, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _cafe_ saat ini ia berada. Lewat jendela _cafe_ yang terbuka, percakapan seorang bocah laki-laki dan bocah perempuan itu dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini kalau nanti dimarahi _Eomma_?" suara yang dipenuhi nada kecemasan itu dapat didengar Baekhyun. Suara melengking namun lembut itu membuat Baekhyun tahu, bahwa itu berasal dari si bocah perempuan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sini, aku akan melindungimu, biar kubantu kau membersihkan baju itu," suara yang satunya terdengar tidak melengking, namun masih terdengar suara khas bocah berusia 5 tahunan. Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat baju si bocah perempuan. Ternyata baju yang dikenakan bocah itu kotor.

"Benarkah?" tanya si bocah perempuan meyakinkan.

"Iya."

"Kau yakin?"

Dari dalam _cafe_, Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum simpul melihat kedua anak yang masih saling meyakinkan. Lebih baik ia mengabaikan suara-suara itu dan memilih untuk diam, sedikit percakapan dua bocah tadi sanggup membuatnya kembali teringat akan sang kekasih.

"_Aku tidak yakin kalau aku dapat masuk ke universias itu, Chanyeol-ah,"_

"_Tidak, Baekhyun-ya. Aku percaya kau dapat masuk ke unversitas itu, aku akan selalu berada didekatmu. Mendukungmu dan memberimu kekuatan,"_

Saat-saat dimana Chanyeol selalu berada disisinya ketika mendapat masalah, ketika mendapat musibah, ketika mendapat kesulitan. Ia merasa hidupnya begitu bahagia selama Chanyeol tetap berada didekatnya.

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar percakapan dua bocah yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol tadi. Katakan Baekhyun gila. Ayolah, bahkan hanya karena percakapan dua bocah yang tidak bersalah pun, ia bisa menangis?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bulir air mulai bermunculan dari matanya yang menutup. Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Ia selalu ingin menangis, meskipun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol ada dihatinya. Chanyeol ada didekatnya. Chanyeol ada disetiap langkahnya. Chanyeol ada...

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sayang?" suara itu. Kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat nyata ditelinganya? Suara dalam milik Chanyeol. Benar, ia sangat-sangat merindukannya. Bahkan sekarang suara itu terdengar lebih jelas, meski ia sudah meutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Baekhyun tak mau membuka telinganya barang sedetikpun, karena ia tidak mau mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia semakin memejamkan kedua matanya agar air mata tidak lagi menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa ditutup telinganya? Nanti sakit, loh," lagi. Ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara Chanyeol, suaranya yang setiap hari ada didalam mimpinya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku akan menangis kalau mengingatmu. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi..." perkataan Baekhyun terhenti sampai disana begitu merasakan sebuah tangan besar tengah menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun tidak mau membuka matanya, dan hanya terdiam merasakan sentuhan tangan orang itu.

"Begitu kah? Jadi kau tidak mau mengingatku? Apa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku juga, Sayang?" kali ini Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menurunkan telapak tangan yang menutupi telinganya. Seketika itu matanya membelalak.

"Cha...Chanyeol," ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Ia benar-benar terkejut, ia pikir suara-suara tadi hanya halusinasinya saja. Namun, ternyata, itu semua salah. Ini nyata. Chanyeol ada dihadapannya saat ini. Pemuda bermarga Park itu ternyata semakin tampan, dan Baekhyun tidak dapat berkedip saat ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hehehe ... Kenapa menangis, hm?"

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, melainkan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan melihat Chanyeol sekarang. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menamparnya. Katakan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi saat ini. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mengusap bagian belakang rambut Chanyeol, kening, kelopak mata, hidung, dan pipi.

Ia menangis lagi. Mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, itu benar-benar membuatnya terharu. Ini nyata, bukan? Katakan ini adalah kenyataan dan bukan mimpi.

"Hey," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada dipipinya. Kemudian menggenggam tangan itu lembut. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengecup punggung tangan gadisnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Sayang, kalau menangis nanti cantiknya hilang loh," goda Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas isakan tangis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi _chubby _Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkantung, hidungnya yang memerah, dan bibirnya yang kering. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh telah membiarkan gadisnya seperti ini. Seharusnya ia masih bisa menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi apa? Orangtua nya benar-benar melarang.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan gadisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, yang membuat Baekhyun tenang dan dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Setelah merasa tenang, barulah Chanyeol berkata.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol membuka pembicaraannya dengan permintaan maaf. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap manik Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah serius dan sorot mata yang dipenuhi rasa tulus.

"Maaf karena tidak pernah memberimu kabar," lanjutnya tanpa disahuti apapun oleh Baekhyun. "Seharusnya aku tahu kau benar-benar tersiksa saat sendirian disini,"

"Aku tidak sendiri," pada akhirnya, Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Tiga kata yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah Chanyeol selalu ada disini?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya menuju dada kirinya. Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak secara tak normal.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengangguk. "Kau yang terhebat, Sayang," Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari dada kiri Baekhyun, dan beralih mengusap kepala gadisnya dengan sayang.

"_Eoh_. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit melangkah kesamping agar tidak ada meja yang menjadi pembatas bagi dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih duduk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seperti mengisyaratkannya untuk dipeluk.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan kehangatan yang biasa ia berikan ketika Baekhyun kedinginan.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk didalam pelukan pemuda jangkung itu.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada diatas _rooftop _apartemen mereka. Dua orang itu sedang menatap matahari tenggelam. Meski bukan di pantai, tetapi kesan hangat tetap menemani kedua insan tersebut.

"Chanyeol. Jadi ... Orangtua mu..." perkataan Baekhyun sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Chanyeol.

"Mereka memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal di Korea setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku, jadi..." kali ini Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, sekarang ia yang memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kuliah? Artinya kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliah?"

"Hm," hanya gumaman yang dapat didengar Baekhyun. Namun gumaman itu sudah menjawab semuanya, ia tahu Chanyeol memang merupakan anak yang cerdas, jadi bisa saja Chanyeol langsung menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat.

"Cha...Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Selama kau tidak ada, aku jarang masuk kuliah. Jadi..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya tajam.

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun!" nada suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meninggi. Benar-benar memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menunduk, ia takut jika sudah menghadapi Chanyeol yang sedang marah seperti ini. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, pentingkan prestasimu. Jangan pikirkan hal lain dan malah meninggalkan kuliah," lanjutnya dengan nada emosi.

"_Mianhae_, a—aku hanya kelelahan. Aku te—terlalu sering me—memikirkan..." ucapan Baekhyun yang sudah terbata-bata itu saja masih bisa dipotong oleh Chanyeol.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Baekhyun semakin menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. "A—aku terlalu sering memikirkanmu. Te—terkadang aku berpikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Amerika, apa kau sudah makan, apa kau merindukanku, apa kau sehat disana, dan..." balas Baekhyun dengan diiringi isakan samar. Ia sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Chanyeol terkesiap saat mendengar alasan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia perbuat? Membuat Baekhyun menangis? Bodoh.

Baekhyun menangis karena telah dibentak olehnya. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak sadar telah melakukannya barusan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Chanyeol segera mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Membenturkan wajah gadis itu di dadanya.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun untuk meredakan tangisnya. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi setelah ini. Ia berjanji, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun menangis, dan setelah ini, ia tidak ingin melihat ada air lagi dimata gadisnya. Ia berjanji.

Baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol mulai terasa basah terkena air mata Baekhyun. Pundak Baekhyun juga semakin bergetar hebat.

"Sst ... Jangan menangis, Sayang. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri," ucap Chanyeol dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng didalam pelukannya.

"_Aniya_, kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah karena tidak mau mendengarkanmu. Aku malah membolos kuliah hanya untuk memikirkanmu, bodohnya aku," kata Baekhyun masih dengan suara bergetar. Tangisnya memang belum sepenuhnya reda.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dihapusnya air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali, itu wajar jika kau memikirkanku. Aku yang bersalah karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini," kata Chanyeol, kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun sedikit lama.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kacau. Setelah ini, aku tak hanya ada dihatimu, tetapi juga ada didekatmu. Itu selalu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Chanyeol.

Chu.

Dikecupnya dengan singkat bibir tebal Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalak saat mendapati perlakuan Baekhyun. "Hey. Sejak kapau kau begini?" tanya pemuda itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Chanyeol tertawa amat keras saat mendapati kekasihnya hendak kabur.

"Mau kemana kau gadis nakal? Kemari, aku juga ingin menciummu,"

"_ANDWAE_!"

**END**

* * *

_Okay, i'm newbie here_! Perkenalkan _readers-nim_, nama saya Shaza. Sebenarnya udah lama nulis FF, cuman baru-baruan masuk ke dunia FFN. Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan.

Oh ya, mau kasih tahu juga, sebenarnya ini FF remake, aslinya straight. Dan lagi, FF ini saya buat setahun yang lalu, makanya maaf kalau aneh banget. Pokoknya makasih bagi yang sudah baca yaa...

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
